NitroGaming Presents: Chuggamon
by nitrogaming555
Summary: A story of ChuggaaConroy's past Pokemon used in his Let's Plays. Expect a lot of Chuggaa and TheRunawayGuys references. My second ever fanfiction story.
1. Separation

NitroGaming Presents: Chuggaamon

Chapter 1

Separation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters featured. They belong to the Pokémon Company and ChuggaaConroy.

AUTHOR's NOTE: Welcome to my second ever fanfiction. No, Warped isn't cancelled, just on a brief hiatus. This story is a giant tribute to one of my favorite Youtubers, ChuggaaConroy. His Pokémon from Past LPs are now living together in a mansion. But an explosion separates them from one another. All of them are spread throughout the Pokémon world. All of Chuggaa's 42 main Pokémon (the first 5 gens, Stadium, and XD: Gales of Darkness) will appear, with some of the others making cameo appearances.

(Mt. Moon in Kanto)

Terrabite was still knocked out from the explosion of the mansion. It had been him and his closest friends Ottawa the Dewott and Voltaire the Jolteon having fun watching movies and playing games of any-kind. The explosion left all of Emile's team members crashing off through the distances of the Pokémon world. He finally open his eyes and noticed where he was, a dark cave.

"What happened?" He asked himself. He got up from the pile of rocks he was buried in and started to look around.

"Ottawa!" "Voltaire!" He shouted but no answer. Suddenly a bunch of stalactites fell from the roof the cave.

"Oh crap, I'm not dealing with this!"

He ran out of the way from the stalactites falling from above. He continued to run and avoided the falling projectiles but tripped and fell into a hole before landing face first in mud.

"Yuck!" He shouted. He was wiping mud of his mouth when he heard a growling noise.

"Not so fast!" He exclaimed, attacking what looked like a Growlithe. He stopped and fell back to the ground. He recognized the Pokémon that he thought he was hostile.

"Roary?"

"Terrabite, what happened?" "I went from eating breakfast to waking up in here."

"Roary, it looked like an explosive went off in the mansion." "I woke up here too."

"Have you seen the others?" Roary asked.

"Besides you, I haven't seen anybody." "C'mon, my stomach is begging me to get out of this cave."

"You lead the way!" said Roary

(Cinnabar Island has resurfaced)

Out in the depths of the sea. A blue Lapras named Tessie was blown off into the cold waters off Kanto. She was bleeding, had a puncture wound in one of her fins, and a massive headache from the explosion. She had fallen asleep while floating out on the water. She snapped awake when the current took her in to a rock.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed.

"Oh wait, where am I?" She looked around the area for a safe place to rest. She saw her injuries and wanted to find something to cover the wounds. Fortunately, floating in the water was a piece of cloth. She grabbed with her mouth and nuzzled it against the wound on her fin. While it was awkward to have the cloth around her fin, she at least knew it would cover up the wound. As she began swimming for the shore of an island, she saw the body of what look liked a turtle.

"BODHI!" She screamed and rapidly swam towards the island where the Grotle was laying. She got of the ocean and waddled her way over to him. He had been battle scarred from the explosion but slowly began waking up from his state.

"Oh geez, what in the Dokapon Kingdom happened?" The injured turtle looked over and saw Tessie.

"Tess, why are we here!" "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MANSION" He cried.

"Bodhi, it looked like the mansion had an explosion, now we are some around Cinnabar Island if I had to guess."

"We've got to find them!"

"Since I know this area, why don't we head towards Pallet Town and start searching there?"

"Okay!"

(Castelia City)

A flying purple object was launched into the skies of Unova. It landed on top of a skyscraper in Castelia City. It was Acrobat, he had been patrolling the outside of the mansion when the explosion hit. He was sent all the way to the metropolitan city. He had an injured wing from the impact. He could still fly, but he flew really cockeyed and was complaining about the pain from his wing. He had still been shocked from the explosion and was still trying to figure out where he was.

"Gosh darn this hurts." He muttered to himself. He soared down to the ground and grabbed one of the Castelia- Cones that the city had been famous for. He scarfed it down, and starting heading back to the skyline.

"I wondered what could have caused something like that to explode." "It couldn't have been Methane, so I wonder why somebody would blow up a residence like that."


	2. The Detonator

NitroGaming Presents: Chuggaamon

Chapter 2

The Detonator

DISCLAIMER: All characters do not belong to me, they belong to ChuggaaConroy and The Pokémon Company

Author's Note: Shoot me a review if you have a suggestion you want to make. This can be anything. If this still going when Emile starts doing Gen VI, his Pokemon will appear here as well.

Methane had passed out from the explosion that had taken place in his wonderful home. He woke up on the grounds of the destroyed mansion and floated around the damage. He felt like he could cry, but didn't want to poison the ground with his tears. Suddenly he flew over and saw a pair of bodies lying next to each other.

"Are these who I think they are?" The shiny Koffing asked to himself.

"Yes they are."

He had floated over and saw the two bodies. One was Ottawa, the other being Voltaire. Both were hurt pretty badly from the explosion.

"Oh shit, what am I going to do?" He muttered. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw 2 damaged pill bottles. He floated over and pushed them to the bodies where the medicine spilled onto the ground.

"Perfect, they're revivals!" He exclaimed. He gave the first pill to the Jolteon and let him wake up on his own while he gave Ottawa another pill. While the two were awaking, Methane hovered to a massive hole in the ground. There were coils of wire and something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Is that a handle of a detonator?" He said out loud. Indeed it was, somebody had blown up the mansion with a controlled explosive.

"What's going on?" Shouted Voltaire. He had woken up from his state of slumber and was looking at Methane.

"Someone blew up the mansion." Methane moaned. He was still upset that he had lost his home.

"We have to let Emile know!" spoke Voltaire.

"What are we going to do with Sleeping Beauty over there?" Methane asked, as he glanced at Ottawa, who was sleeping, but breathing now.

"I had this in case of an emergency." Voltaire said as he had a great ball in his fur.

Voltaire grabbed the item and put Ottawa in the capsule.

"Let's go find Emile!"

Suddenly an object came flying through the sky.

"Acrobat!" shouted Methane

Indeed it was the Golbat, he swooped down and landed.

"Oh, wow the mansion is wrecked!" "I figured as much, I landed over in Unova."

"You ok?" Asked Voltaire

"Still a little sore, but a Castelia-Cone did the trick and I'm mostly okay."

"We got to get to Emile!" said Voltaire

"I can try and pick you up." "We can head to Saffron City."

"I'll be behind." Said Methane

"Okay, let's go!"

(Emile)

After Emile spent 4 years becoming the champion of 4 regions, he returned to build a home in Saffron City. He had so much money from his time as a trainer that he funded to build a mansion for his old team members. He got a part time job at a restaurant called Pichu's, to take a break from his time as a trainer.

His best friend, Blair, had been out to Unova and was enjoying his time becoming the new champion of the area. Emile had heard about an area called Kalos, and was anxiously waiting when travel there became available.

"You forgot my small fries to go with my large fries." Said a customer.

Suddenly, barging into the restaurant were Voltaire, Acrobat, and Methane. They all were desperately trying to get Emile's attention.

"Now, now one at a time." He spoke aloud.

Voltaire grabbed a napkin and the pen out of Emile's hand and started writing a message to the trainer.

Suddenly, Ottawa burst out of her containment and was trying to ask Methane what had been going on. Voltaire finished drawing his message. It crudely read "The mansion exploded, many of your team members are missing." "We need to find them, and the culprit."

Reading the message made Emile's eyes as big as pie plates. He really cared for his friends. Seeing that note left him nearly in tears. Knowing that possibly some of his closest friends perished in the explosion, it seemingly tore a piece of his heart right off. He looked upset, before going into a rare stance of anger.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" He shouted. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed some of the new PCUs (Pokemon Containment Unit) that Professor Rowan made. He put Methane and Acrobat in the units, while getting Ottawa and Voltaire.

"Where's my small fries?" The customer asked again.

"No time for that, I have to save my friends!" Spoke Emile.

He got onto his bike and pedaled as fast he could to the now destroyed mansion located outside of Celadon City.

"I have never seen Emile this upset before." Moaned Ottawa, who was also holding back tears at the thought of her friends and home being taken away from her. Voltaire comforted the Dewott, saying everything should turn out fine in the end.

(Somewhere in Johto)

"Hello?"

"Are you awake?"

Hearing this, my spirit jumped awake. I was looking at a girl around 9 years old. I wasn't sure why because the mansion had no humans living in it, not even working in it. The only time I could recall a human entering the mansion were Emile and Blair. Blair trained me from a fossil in Unova. He had really liked me for whatever reason. I guess he liked a rock type that could learn acrobatics.

"You were asleep for a while, are you ok?" The little girl asked.

She couldn't understand my voice since all that came out of my mouth were part of my name, but I nodded at her question.

"Here, take this." She stuck a bowl of brown pellets, the same ones I had grown to eat during my travels in Unova. I dug in and finished the bowl pretty quickly.

"You aren't from around here. I hear Archeops live in the Unova region, evolved from Archen."

She was correct, I nodded at her again.

"Do you have a trainer?"

This took me a minute to answer, technically I belonged to Blair, but Blair was willing to give his championship winning team to Emile. He had started another team and went to explore Hoenn.

I nodded, but felt a little sense of sorrow not knowing where I was or where my friends have gone.

"My name is Joanne, I live on this farm where we harvest lots of milk." She pointed over at the fields and sure enough, there were dozens of Miltanks grazing the fields. A pair of Herdier were also out watching the fields, seeing if any of the cows made any mooooves (I apologize) to escape.

"C'mon, I'll show you around."

As much as I liked being around Joanne, I was scared out of my mind why I was here and not in the mansion. This couldn't be a dream or a nightmare, I scratched myself to see if I felt pain, and I did.

"Did something happen to the mansion?" I wondered in my prehistoric mind.


	3. Lovely Weather For a Sled Ride

NitroGaming Presents: Chuggaamon

Chapter 3

Lovely Weather For a Sled Ride

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured, they belong to Game Master and ChuggaaConroy.

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for giving me nearly 1,000 total views on this site! Thank you for taking your time to read my work even if it is far from the best. I am a little on the fence to do for story #3, but give me some suggestions and I can make anything work as a T or lower rating. I am also open for chapter suggestions for this and Warped. – Nitro

(Emile)

Emile had reached the site of the destroyed mansion. Seeing the mansion rendered him completely speechless. He was surprised, heartbroken, and pissed all at the same time. His Pokémon felt really bad that they had to show him the mansion, but felt like it wasn't going to matter since he would have found out anyway.

"Hmmm," said Acrobat. The Golbat flew over to Emile's backpack and opened it. He dumped everything out on to the ground in case anything was useful. He found a tabloid reading "Microbiologists discover extreme Pokémon virus", a "Fast Food Employee for Dummies" book, a bag of chips, and Emile's training gear. As he grabbed a barbecue potato chip, Voltaire suddenly had an idea.

"You guys remember when Emile had microchips put in?" He asked the group.

"Yeah, but he only put them in 2 Pokémon because they were so expensive." "And because they were the only 2 that wanted them." Replied Methane.

The two Pokémon that had the microchips were Bulbapedia and Roc. Bulbapedia was a Venosaur and was Emile's very first Pokemon. He acts gruff now that he is much older. The other was an Archeops named Roc. Roc had a very close relationship with Blair during his travels in Unova, and that friendship continued to Emile when he was given to him. Yet, no one knew either of the two's exact whereabouts at the time.

"I know how we can get Emile's attention." Said Voltaire. Voltaire grabbed the bag of chips and the tabloid and dragged them over in front of a now weeping Emile. His voice was muffled since he was crying in his sleeve.

"Hey, listen!" Voltaire shouted, but of course Emile could not understand his exact words because of how Poke-Speech worked, but Ottawa grinned at her best friend, getting his reference.

Emile looked at the Jolteon and gave him his attention. Voltaire pointed at the micro in "microbiologists" and then at the back of chips. This took a few minutes for Emile to understand, but after a while Emile started to give a smile. He understand what Voltaire meant.

"Thank you so much guys for giving me hope." "I know to never give up, but it just looked so, lethal." "I'll head to Oak's lab and see if we can find the signals from the microchips."

The 3 Pokémon that could clap, gave standing ovations for Emile. They wanted to see if their friends were ok as bad as Emile did.

(Terrabite and Roary)

Terrabite and Roary were still lurking around the caves for an exit into the outdoors. The two still had no idea how either of the got over in what they didn't know was Mt. Moon. The two had found a bush that was basked in sunlight while in the cave. It had been growing fresh Pecha berries, and the two had helped themselves to the fruit.

"Why do cave and mountain diggers make so many paths that don't lead to anywhere?" Asked Roary, who was putting another berry in his mouth.

"Cave diggers like to put hidden items on the paths so trainers could find them." "Blair had a dousing device that could find ones that were painted invisible. "He liked looking for them in case he need free vitamins or what-not" "I'm not sure why mountain diggers do, but they always liked looking for treasure and rare Pokemon." Replied Terrabite.

"That must be why trainers always get lost in these places, they go for an item, but can never ever remember the way back out." Laughed Roary. The two got up and continued looking for an exit. They talked for a while, not realizing that the two hardly ever talked back in the mansion.

Terrabite was usually hanging out with Ottawa and Voltaire, playing video games and having fun. Roary never really talked to anyone besides Necessity; a Misdreavus that Emile befriended after dim trainers had always attacked her with normal moves.

"So that's why he named me Roary." Said the Growlithe as he was talking on how he got his name. Suddenly, the two reached a clifftop where a rotted strand of rope dangled over a pit.

"We might as well try and climb." Said Terrabite. While Roary had second thoughts about doing this, he decided to do in case an exit was up there. The two began climbing up the frail rope, both surprised that it hadn't snapped the whole way up. Roary lost his breath at the very top and collapsed on a nearby ledge that was reachable from the top of the rope.

"C'mon Roary, I see an exit!" said the Krokorok, who was pointing at a hole that lead outside.

"Okay I'll be up in a moment." Said Roary, who was breathing in between every word that he spoke.

The two climbed out of the hole, and were now at the peak of Mt. Moon. It snowing at the peak, which it did year-round. Terrabite was shivering the moment he came out, while Roary simply shrugged it off due to his internal heat. Roary used flame wheel to take care of the nearby snow, but when he did, it revealed a wooden plank with curved and durable metal underneath.

"Never seen one of these before." Said Terrabite. To be fair, he had lived in deserts and underground nearly his entire life before meeting Blair.

"Oh you'll enjoy this." Roary hopped on the wooden plank, and sat down. "Now give it a big push and jump on quickly."

Terrabite followed his instructions and gave the "plank" a massive push.

"QUICK JUMP ON!" Shouted Roary, Terrabite quickly jumped on as the sled began rocketing down the mountain.

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS FAST!" Shouted Terrabite. The sled continued picking up speed as it sailed down the mountain.

"IT"S REALLY FUN IF YOU CAN GET A BIG ENOUGH HILL, AND FLUFFY SNOW!"

Suddenly, Roary saw a ramp straight ahead. He tried turning the sled, but it was going way too quick for his control. Terrabite simply closed his eyes as he saw it just feet away.

"THIS ISN"T GOOD!" Shouted Roary as the sled hit the ramp and launched into the air.

(?)

"Psst, wake up."

"C'mon wake up."

"It's no use, we'll need something else."

In a dark room, there were multiple cages scattered throughout the room. One of them contained two Pokemon. In this cage, there was an Espeon named Vui, and a Quagsire named Marshall. The two had a long stick, and were trying to wake up a Slaking in another cage. This Slaking was named Teddy.

"She managed to sleep through the whole inspection those guys went through." Said Marshall.

"It sucks that Team Magma caught us, but we're going to need her help to escape."

Suddenly, a man walked into the room and grabbed Teddy's cage.

"You are very powerful, we need you for our goals." "Maxie will be very pleased with your raw power."


	4. Road Rage

NitroGaming Presents: Chuggaamon

Chapter 4

Road Rage

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured, they belong to The Pokemon Company and ChuggaaConroy. He was the one that inspired me to write this story.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First off, ChuggaaConroy has wrapped up his Gen V play-throughs. That of course doesn't mean I'll stop writing this, but we'll likely see him play Gen VI in roughly a year or two. Currently, I have been trying to test out some new ideas for development with this story, but haven't had a whole lot of luck (This is my 4th time writing this). Also, I'd appreciate if I had some suggestions for future chapters as well as your opinion (Except the capitalization of Pokemon)in reviews, but this isn't necessary for a while. I hope everyone is excited to see Pokemon Trainer and Pichu back in Smash, and that's all I have to say. Let's jump into the next chapter shall we?

(Johto)

It has been a day now since I was at Joana's farm. She has being taking care of me ever since she found me unconscious somewhere out in Johto. I was still really anxious to figure out why I was here and not in the mansion I had grown to live in.

"I haven't asked yet, but what is your name?" She asked me out in a field. We were sitting in the sunbaked area, taking a break from collecting eggs from the female Combusken. One thing that I always fiddled around with in my hands was a pen. Voltaire taught me how to write in human language, so I could get my thoughts out clearly. However, I didn't have any paper with me, so I grabbed a twig from the nearby tree. I started walking towards the river line and Joana followed me.

We came to a rest at the riverbed. The water shimmering from the sunlight and splashing as it crashed against the sides. There was a bunch of sand that was next to the water, wet enough that I could mold it. I grabbed the stick and drew my name into the sand.

"Your name is Roc?"

I nodded and then started drawing a picture of the mansion. Joana seemed to get more and more excited as I drew with the twig in the sand. An image was now formed. The image was a mansion, pointing to a question mark, to Joana's Farm.

"Wait, Isn't that Champion Emile's mansion?" "But how did you get all the way from Celadon City to here?"

I pointed the stick back at the question mark.

"Oh, you don't know?" "That's ok."

I nodded at her again but she seemed a bit unsecure now.

"Do you think you are ready to leave Roc?"

I wanted to leave, but at the same time didn't because Joana had taken so good care of me. I chose to leave.

"Oh, okay." "Here, take these with you."

Joana had given me so extra food, and what looked like a bottle of milk.

"I'll miss you Roc, travel safe!" She yelled as I had begun walking.

(?)

"We are here today to talk about our newest ideas on how to make everything land in this water filled world." "Anyone have any ideas on how we can enforce this?"

This conversation was taking place in a conference room inside a private office building. This building had many businesses work inside of it, but was owned secretly by Team Magma. At the head of the table was Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. He had been attempting to get rid of all the water in the world a few years ago, but was thwarted by Emile and his Gen III team. A grunt named Ian spoke up.

"Sir, during our latest snatching of Pokemon, we found something a little interesting." "We found a Slaking."

"Slaking?" replied another grunt named Wendell, "Aren't they an evolution of one of the most common Pokemon?

"True," Replied Maxie. "But they are also very powerful, they have stats stronger than some legendary and mythical Pokemon. Even if they attack only every 2 turns."

"Not to mention, whoever owned this one, taught it Hyper Beam." Said Ian. "Since they only move every other turn, and it takes a turn to recharge, they always will have it the next time they attack."

Suddenly, Ian reached under the table and grabbed something. It was the cage that had the Slaking in it. It was sleeping quietly not hearing a sound that was going on.

"SLAKING WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" shouted Maxie. The Slaking opened its eyes and glared at Maxie before she used a shadow ball, which blew up one of the grunts as well as a massive opening in the wall. Suddenly, the office door busted down as well. It was knocked down by a giant pole, in the hands of an Espeon, a Quagsire, and what looked like 6 or so Lillipups.

"C'MON Teddy" Shouted the Espeon, which grabbed Teddy's hand and jumped out of the hole in the wall along with the other Pokemon, landing on a bush. The Espeon then ran over to a flame painted car, and bit the door clean off.

"Do we have to do this Vui?" asked the Quagsire.

"Yes, Marshall." "Do you want to be kidnapped again after apparently the mansion exploded?"

Marshall didn't have to reply as the all the Pokemon piled into the hot rod and floored it out of the parking lot. Two of the Lillipups were pushing the pedals, while Vui was steering. Teddy was in the back, somehow asleep despite the utter chaos going on.

"Who knew that a Pokemon could drive, let alone, drive rather clean." Said one of the Lillipups.

"Vui, we've got company!" shouted Marshall, Who could see other flame painted hot rods trailing their own.

"I can't do anything Marshall!" shouted Vui

"If they're saying hello, I might as well WAVE back!" Shouted Marshall, who used a wave of Surf at the cars behind him, sending a few spinning and crashing off the road and into the trees and signs. One of them was still in pursuit of the stolen vehicle.

Just then, something crazy happened. An object came flying out of the sky and crashed into the roof of the trailing vehicle. It was a piece of wood with metal underneath it. There were two Pokemon on it, a Krokorok, and a Growlithe. Marshall then climbed out of the sun roof of the hot rod and saw the two Pokemon and immediately recognized them.

"Terrabite!" "Roary!"

"How did we land on a car?" said Roary.

At this point, the grunt had regained his focus and floored it again. He slammed the back of the identical hot rod in front of him.

"No time for questions!" "Just jump!"

Roary made a running start and jumped onto the vehicle in front of him and climbed through the sunroof. Terrabite attempted the same thing, but tripped up as he jumped, barely grabbing onto the bumper, which was sticking out due to the earlier collision.

"Oh, crap!" "Marshall, I need assistance ASAP!"

Just then the grunt slowed down, but then pushed the pedal to the floor. He was going to squish the Krokorok in between the two cars.

"MARSHALL NOW!"

The Quagsire grabbed the claw of Terrabite and hoisted him up onto the roof. At the same time, the grunt charged at the car, but Vui darted the vehicle to turn right at the end of the road.

"NOOOOO!" The grunt shouted as he couldn't slow down, nor have the time to react, as he slammed the car into a tree.

As the Pokemon had made their escape,

"BOOM!" was heard in the background due to the grunt's car exploding with him still inside of it.

(Somewhere in Kanto)

"How long has it been since we left that island?" asked Bodhi, who was sitting on the back of a wounded Tessie.

"It's been around 4 hours or so Bod, we have about another 20 minutes or so before we reach Pallet Town." "We're hopefully not going to run into anymore of those pushover Magikarps and Goldeens."

Just as she said that, a small whirlpool spun in front of the two. The Pokemon had appeared itself, it was a shiny Tentacruel. Just then, more and more began to appear, all of them being shiny.

"This is insane!" "I've never seen this many shinies before!" said Bodhi. However, when the pools stopped, there was one regular Tentacruel mixed in with the shinies.

"Is that Acooltent?" asked Tessie.

"Only one way to find out." Said Bodhi, who gestured Tessie to move closer to the only non-shiny out of the near 300 Pokemon that appeared before their eyes.


End file.
